


Kitten

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Baekhyun is a Tease, F/M, Fuckboy, Handcuffs, High School, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Playboy, Regret, Smut, slight angst, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which byun baekhyun vows you'll be his. fat chance.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> so incredibly out of character for baekhyun?  
> rewrite of my very first exo fic

 

  Byun Baekhyun was many things. A playboy? Yep. A tool? Nailed it? An asshole who couldn’t take no for an answer?

 

  Bingo. 

 

  He had a reputation for being good in bed that meant horny girls all over campus worshipped him like some perverted god. One can only imagine what that’d do to his ego. If he wanted something (or someone), he wouldn’t rest until they were bowing at his feet and in between his sheets. 

 

  When you found out he had you labeled as his next conquest, you knew he wouldn’t rest until you were just another notch on his bedpost. You tried telling yourself and him that it’d never happen. No matter how intriguing you found him to be, you weren’t going to do it. You refused to be one of those disposable girls he fucked and never called again. Perhaps you were trying to convince yourself that you wouldn’t fall victim to his charms. 

 

  Each time you pushed him away, rolled your eyes at the nicknames, and tried to get in through his seemingly very thick skull that you  _ weren’t interested _ , he’d only laugh it off like the entitled ass he was. 

 

  After months of this, it was like he turned over a new leaf (almost). Yes, the same nicknames-and-flirting schtick applied, but it seemed like he was making more of an effort to be good. He’d ask about your day, bring up the paper every Sunday, and even occasionally offer to give you rides home. 

 

  While seemingly nice on the outside, it all seemed fake; just a ploy to get in your pants and nothing more. 

 

_ As intriguing and handsome as he is, I will not sleep with Byun Baekhyun. Hell, I won’t even engage with him. His kindness isn’t real.  _

 

  Your Friday had gone to shit. Two binders broke, you failed your big chemistry test, lost your bus pass and had a pretty bad argument with your best friend. Walking home would be pretty nice after a day like that, giving you time to be alone with your thoughts and destress. 

 

  Too bad an uncalled for rainstorm started shortly after the final bell rang. It wasn’t light sprinkling or anything mild. No, it was a full on torrential downpour with raindrops that hurt when they bounced off your skin. 

 

  On top of all that, you had on a white shirt and a black bra with no jacket. Who the hell needs a jacket when the forecast calls for mild late spring-early summer temperatures and no rain?

 

  You trudged home and tried really hard not to think about how sad you must’ve looked while walking. Apparently you were so deep in thought that you didn’t hear a car pull up beside you. 

 

  “Hey, (Y/N)!” The driver’s voice called out to you, but you couldn’t hear it. The rain was too loud. They tried again, but to no avail. 

 

  “Kitten!” And now you finally heard it. There was only one person who called you ‘kitten’. That person was quite possibly the last person you wanted to see in the state you were currently in. 

 

  Swallowing your pride, you stopped and walked up to the rolled down passenger side window. “What do you want, Baekhyun?” Your voice might have been unintentionally venomous when you said that, but you weren’t exactly in the best mood. 

 

  “You look miserable, let me drive you home.” His offer was tempting, since the car was warm and dry while you were, well, not. That being said, did you really want to be in his car? “That’s very nice of you, but I think I’m fine.”

 

  You caught him staring at your breasts through your shirt and you crossed your arms. “I can’t let you walk home in the rain, you’ll get sick.” You kept telling him no, but he wouldn’t listen. Opening your mouth to protest, you didn’t get very far before he cut you off.

 

  “Kitten, I’m giving you two options. One, you get in my car willingly so I can drive us home. Two, I’ll physically put you in my car so I can drive us home. You have ten seconds to pick.”

 

  That didn’t leave you with much choice. Quite frankly, you were too tired to keep fighting him on this. You started walking towards the car and you almost swore you heard him mutter ‘good girl’. Your mind flashed with the perverse connotations the words held and what you were getting yourself into but you tried not to think about it.

 

  You were thankful the ride was silent safe for the raindrops pelting the windshield and roof. Baekhyun’s hands were tight on the wheel as he drove, eyes dark and watching the road. You took the opportunity to admire his handsome face while he was focused on the road so he wouldn’t say anything dumb. 

 

  Judging by your surroundings, it seemed like you’d be home in about ten minutes. Maybe you’d be home in one piece after all. You realized you spoke too soon when the his hand left the wheel and was steadily creeping up your thigh. 

 

  A small squeak of surprise involuntarily passed your lips. Baekhyun prayed a silent prayer to whoever invented school uniform skirts as the pads of his fingers started tracing spirals up the inside of your thigh. They were getting dangerously close to your underwear, and you were holding your breath to keep down whatever moan was building up in your throat. 

 

  Everything came out when you felt the very tip of his middle finger drag over your clothed clit. It was absolute music to his ears. He did it again, and you moaned even louder. You ignored the little voice in your mind that was telling you to  _ stop this _ , to  _ get out of the car _ , to  _ close your legs _ . 

 

_ To end this before it goes too far. _

 

  It all just felt to good, but you needed more. Your hips even bucked against his hand a little bit, and he sucked in a large quantity of air as if he were trying not to moan himself. 

 

  His fingertips danced around the skin between your crotch and the band of your panties. They constantly threatened to slip underneath the fabric and you hoped they finally would. 

 

  But then his fingers were gone. The car stopped and it was parked in front of the apartment building. “You might want to get out here, I have to bring my car around the back.” 

 

  You weren’t sure what was happening. Byun Baekhyun, the infamous playboy who had been trying to get into your pants for the better part of year had you all alone. 

 

  And that was it?

 

  You scrambled to grab your bag and Baekhyun dropped a sweater into your lap. “Put it on so you don’t get all wet.” You didn’t want to think about why he was giving it to you or when you were going to give it back, you just put it on and ran to the building’s front door. 

 

  “Thanks for the ride!” You called out to him. “It was my pleasure, kitten!” Cringing at the name and the smirk on his face, you hurried inside and up the stairs to your apartment. Your mind still hadn’t completely wrapped around what had gone down in the car, or why he just let you go like that. 

 

  You tried to push all that had happened from your mind in favour of enjoying your evening. But something wouldn’t let you. If the drive was longer, would he have gone further? Would you actually have sex with him? 

 

  Why were you okay with it? And why did you want more?

 

  The night went on as usual; you did homework, ate dinner and got ready for bed. You were still thinking about  _ him _ but told your mind to shut up so you could sleep. Baekhyun’s hoodie was laid out on your dresser so you’d remember to give it back. 

 

  Your apartment was oddly cold (you blamed the old building and landlord neglecting to fix it) and you were shivering in your bed. Other hoodies in the wash, you reluctantly got out of bed to put on Baekhyun’s. It was really soft and you were sure he wouldn’t mind you wearing it again. 

 

  Sleep eventually found you to the pitter patter of rain after what felt like hours of tossing and turning in your sheets. It was a shame you awoke startled to the sound of a thunderclap and a loud ring. 

 

  That sound meant the power was out. Despite your age, you were terrified by the dark and still slept with a nightlight. You tried to find a flashlight in your apartment while guided by the filtered street lights outside to no avail. 

 

  You were wide awake now and there was little chance of you falling asleep now. An idea popped into your head, and it was a little crazy. You grabbed your phone and keys before leaving your apartment. 

 

  There was slightly more light in the hall then there was in your place. The dull fluorescent lights above constantly flickered as you turned down the hall and stood in front of the door. They seemed to go completely out with every boom of thunder. Glancing at your phone’s screen, you saw that it was close to one in the morning. 

 

_ This is a bad idea, a very, very bad- _

 

__ You knocked on the door. It took a few seconds before you heard any activity on the other side but surely there were footsteps walking close to the door. 

 

  “Kitten?” A very sleepy looking (and sounding) Baekhyun asked, as if he believed this was a dream and you were a figment of his imagination. There that nickname was again, but you ignored it. “I know it’s late and I’m really sorry, but the power is out and I’m afraid of the dark and storms-”

 

  Your rambling stopped when you noticed what he was wearing. Or rather, what he wasn’t. Grey sweats loose enough on his hips to show off the waistband of his underwear and a bathrobe loosely tied around him in such a way that his toned chest and abdomen were visible. 

 

  He noticed you staring. “Come in. I might just have a spare.” Baekhyun made way just enough room for you to go in, but you managed to brush against his bare chest. The door was locked behind you, indicating that you weren’t leaving this apartment anytime soon. 

 

  Baekhyun was gone for a minute and a half before returning to the front door empty handed. Given the look on his face, you knew he could see through your shameless facade, no matter how much truth there was to it. He waited until you were right in front of each other before speaking again. 

 

 “I’m sorry, but I can’t find a flashlight.” 

 

_ Less than half a foot away.  _

 

  “So you can’t help me out?”

 

_  A couple of inches.  _

 

  “Who said I couldn’t?”

 

_ Mere centimetres. _ You noticed Baekhyun staring down at your lips. 

 

  “Does this mean you’re going to kiss me?”

 

  And he did. With enough force to hit your head back against the door. You ignored your throbbing skull in favour of kissing him back with as much ferocity as he was kissing you. 

 

  His hands were under under your (his) hoodie. Your arms were around his neck. God, he knew how to kiss. You felt like you were under a trance of some sort. 

 

  Your lips were red and swollen, eyes a little glazed over when you pulled away. The tension in the room was at an all time high, so much so that you could cut through it with a knife. 

 

  “So,” Baekhyun broke the silence. “You’re welcome to stay the night if you really want. We can share my bed or you can take the couch.” 

 

  You considered your options. The couch was fine and all, but you didn’t come here to sleep alone. If you took the couch now, you could join him later. 

 

  Make him wait a little longer. 

 

  “I think I’ll take the couch.” He seemed a little surprised that you were taking the couch at first, but he soon realized what you were doing. 

 

 “Alright then. Sweet dreams, (Y/N).” He chuckle a little bit, before stumbling back off to his room. You put your phone and keys on the coffee table before curling up under a blanket. 

 

  The air conditioning was outwith the rest of the power, making it far too hot in the apartment. You took off Baekhyun's hoodie and tried to fall back asleep. And with your luck, the storm picked back up and startled you awake. 

  That was your cue. Getting up from the couch, you very carefully crept into Baekhyun’s bedroom. He was fast asleep and snoring a little bit. You crawled in beside him, and he unconsciously pulled you close to him. 

 

  He wasn’t wearing his robe anymore, leaving your head resting on his bare chest. It was to Baekhyun’s heartbeat was almost loud enough to drown out the storm. Your hands were clammy and pressed against his chest. 

 

  “I knew you’d join me eventually, kitten. You know that I’ve had my eye on you for quite some time now. Now that you’re in my arms, in my bed-I’m sure you also know that I’m not going to keep my hands to myself tonight.”

 

  The smirk was evident in his tone. You didn’t even need to look at him to see it. “Good night, Baekhyun.” 

 

  You closed your eyes, sighing out to show him you were going to fall asleep. He didn’t say anything else, rubbing your hair to lull you to sleep. Eventually he was asleep too, which you couldn’t believe. It was far too hot under the blanket, mixed with his body heat. 

 

  Solution: Taking your pants off. It was either that or your shirt, and there wasn’t a bra underneath. Your pyjama pants were the lesser of the two evils. Besides, would Baekhyun really mind? 

 

  “Damn, kitten. I knew I’d have you stripping at one point tonight, who knew it’d be this easy?” He mumbled huskily. Baekhyun’s voice startled you. You were under the impression he was sleeping, after all. 

 

  “You know damn well it’s hot in here, and that’s why. If you wanted to take your pants off too, I wouldn’t care.” Of course he peaked up at that remark.

 

  “Is that an invitation?”

 

   “Consider it a jury duty notice for all I care. It’s far too hot in here to argue with you right now.”

 

  There was a cheeky look on his face. “I could give you a reason to feel hot.” 

 

  Dear Lord, this evening was going to kill you. 

 

   You got back in bed and straddled his hips. “You know why I’m here. I know why I’m here. Why beat around the goddamn bush?” Baekhyun seemed a little surprised at how forward you were. 

 

  “Say the word, kitten. Say the word and I’ll give you what we both want. But I’m incapable of stopping myself. And I won’t stop until you’re begging for mercy.”

 

  You knew he wanted to have the upper hand in all of this. “And what makes you think you’re that good?” His eyebrow cocked at that remark. “You came back to me after what happened in the car, didn’t you?”

 

  Fair point. 

 

  “Alright then. Byun Baekhyun, you want to rock my world? Go right ahead.” 

 

  Characteristic smirk on his lips, he grabbed you by the chin and kissed you again. No formalities this time around. His tongue darted out and lapped at your bottom lip, to which you granted him access. 

 

  Tongues dancing around each other, you felt his hands drag down your back and sliding under your shirt to start pulling it off. It inevitably broke the kiss when it made its way over your head and with the other clothes on the floor. 

 

  Baekhyun’s hands came to start playing with your breasts, thumbs rubbing your nipples in a way that had you throwing your head back. Small moans continuously passed your lips and they encouraged him to keep going. 

 

  He changed the position so you were underneath him and your wrists were held down above your head. Hickies were sucked onto your chest and all across the swell of your breasts. You moaned especially loud when his teeth grazed your nipple and even louder when his mouth latched on.

 

 “Nhhn, fuck-” You muttered. Your hips bucked up against his, delighted to feel his hard-on against your thigh. Baekhyun abandoned your chest in favour of letting go of your wrists and kissing his way down your body. 

 

  He kissed all down your ribs and stomach, but he stopped where you wanted him most. Thumbs ducking underneath the waistband of your panties, he looked up you with a sick sense of amusement while he tugged them down your ankles. 

 

  “We’re going to play a fun game, kitten. I’m going to tell you a story. While I tell it, you can’t move from the neck down. No touching me and no touching yourself.”

 

  He got off the bed, digging in his nightstand to find something. You couldn’t quite see them in the minimal light from the street lights outside. Upon closer inspection, you noticed that they were a pair of silver handcuffs. Just the sound of them clinking sent shivers down your spine.

 

   “These are just...special reinforcement. Sit up kitten, the game is about to begin.” You weren’t sure how you felt about the cuffs. You put your hands behind your back and he made sure they were locked, he whispered something in your ear. “Say ‘red’ if you want to stop and I’ll uncuff you.”

 

  You nodded and him and he shot you a wink. “Now, back up against the headboard and spread your legs.” He ordered and you obeyed. Baekhyun was sitting before you, admiring the view between your legs and stroking your thighs to rile you up.

 

  “The first time I ever laid eyes on you was by chance, my dear kitten. I was getting out of my car one night, and I just so happened to look through your window,” His voice was barely a mutter but it somehow overpowered the rain and thunder. 

 

  His hands left and starting nibbling marks on your thighs. “You were just so beautiful, I couldn’t help but stare. I’d seen you around you school before, but we’d never talked. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.”

 

  Your breath was getting shallower by the second in anticipation. Baekhyun placed a few kisses across your folds before continuing on with his story. “It looked like you were getting ready for bed. There you were, kitten. Blinds open to the world and getting undressed. God, couldn’t believe what I was seeing.”

 

  He finally licked a broad stripe up your pussy and you mewled. More and more, his tongue threatened to penetrate you but never did. Your clit ached in neglect as he worked on teaching your entrance. Eventually his lips wrapped around the nub and sucked hard. 

 

  You tried so hard not to buck your hips and to keep still. “You unbuttoned you shirt, tossing it on the floor. Then went your skirt. Kitten, seeing you in your knee highs and panties just about killed me.”

 

  A long whine left your lips. Baekhyun knew exactly what telling you this story was doing to you. You were so worked up, and he was proud that you still hadn’t moved. 

 

  “Your bra and panties were gone and I had to pinch myself. I honestly thought I was dreaming, looking at your body. Ever since that day, I knew you had to be mine. Who knew it’d be your accidental strip tease that’d do it?” 

 

  He went back to work, diving to lap at your arousal again and thrust his tongue inside you. Pleas to go faster, to keep going and let you cum tumbled from your lips. Baekhyun complied, focusing everything he had on your clit. 

 

  You cried out, chest heaving with breath and your thighs quaking with need. “Fuck, you taste good. C’mon kitten, purr for me.” He practically growled against your clit. Your orgasm was just barely in reach, so close you could almost taste it-

 

  And then he stopped. 

 

  Baekhyun was getting up to retrieve the handcuff keys. You were still shaking a little, whining at the loss of contact. He chuckled at your reaction while he unlocked your restraints. 

 

   The second you were free, you pulled him back onto the bed and kissed him fiercely. You could taste yourself on his lips and tongue but you didn’t care. 

 

  Your hand migrated down to his waistband, ducking your hand into his boxers and grabbing his erection. Just your sheer touch left him groaning and itching to get out of his sweatpants. 

 

 Baekhyun was rocking his hips into your hand as your jerked him off. “Fuc-faster!” He moaned into your mouth, needing the relief from being neglected. If you kept this up, he’d cum too early but he didn’t want you to stop. 

 

  You stopped to take his pants off but he took the opportunity to pin you down again. He plucked a condom off his nightstand and rolled it on. 

 

  “Are you ready. kitten?” You croaked out a ‘yeah’ and he guided his cock to your heat. Coating himself in your arousal, he looked into your glassy eyes while he thrust in. 

 

  His hips were pressed flush against yours. The stretch of his cock inside you felt oh so good. He was so deep, you found yourself clenching tightly around him. “Kitten…” He groaned, resisting the urge to start moving right away. 

 

  “P-please move.” You eventually whimpered, needing the same friction he craved. He started rolling his hips into you slowly, gauging your reaction as to not hurt you. 

 

  You tried moving your hips in tune with his, but he stopped all together. “Do you want more?” He asked, voice all too teasing. Nodding profusely, he lifted your legs up onto his shoulders and thrusting harder. 

 

  The slight change in position pushed him deeper inside of you and he was nestled up against your g spot. Neither of you were bound to last for very long, but you were going to hold it for as long as you could. 

 

  His hands slid underneath your ass and gripped it for leverage. Your every nerve in your body felt like they were on fire. Baekhyun was fucking you like his life depended on it, grunting and groaning while muttering about how good you felt around him.

 

  Lightning crackled furiously in the sky and thunder boomed but you couldn't be bothered to care. “You gonna come, kitten? You gonna come on my cock?” You nodded furiously, sobs of pleasure taking any verbal response from you.

 

  You came with a long cry and clenched hard around Baekhyun. He came seconds later with your name on his tongue and a few more hard thrusts. Taking a few seconds to regain composure and he pulled out and threw out the used condom.

 

  Fatigue set deep in your bones. Baekhyun lied down next to you and pulled you close to him as sleep started to take you. The last thing you remember was the kiss he placed on your forehead and him muttering ‘sleep well, kitten’.

  
  


  You woke up the next morning to sunlight filtering in a bedroom that wasn’t yours. Baekhyun was spooned up against you, still fast asleep. Handcuffs on the nightstand and the clothes strewn about on the floor brought memories from last night flowing back.

 

_ You had sex with Byun Baekhyun. _

 

  The one thing you vowed not to do had been done. Dear God, this was a big mistake, you should’ve never slept with him. Your heat of the moment decision filled you with regret. It spread through your body and you knew you needed to leave before he woke up. You had no idea how you’d handle seeing him when he wakes up and you needed time to figure it out.

 

  So you left. You shimmied out of his grasp and slid a pillow under his arm in your place. He (thankfully) didn’t seem to notice the change. You got dressed and grabbed your things before slipping out of the apartment. You didn’t stop until you were back in your own home, behind the locked door and away from him.

 

  You immediately headed to the bathroom, getting undressed and assessing the damage from last night. There were hickies all over your chest and thighs. Quite frankly, it looked like you were attacked by some animal. Sighing, you hopped in the shower and tried so desperately tried to wash the regret away. 

 

  While it made you feel a little better, the deed had been done and there was nothing that could be done about it. No amount of body wash could turn back time.  

 

  By the time you got out, it was only eight am, which was uncharacteristically early for you to be awake on a Saturday. You tossed your clothes from the night before into your hamper and fell asleep in your own bed. 

 

  Meanwhile, Baekhyun was just waking up. He muttered some sweet nothings in what he thought was your ear, only to find that you weren’t in his arms. He checked the bathroom, kitchen, living room, everywhere. Your phone and keys weren’t on the table; you were actually gone.

 

  This wasn’t how he wanted things to go. If it were up to him, he would’ve woken up with you in his bed and arms. He would’ve made breakfast as you woke up. Oh, how he wished you sit you on his countertop while he cooked, your heated skin against the cold marble while he kissed you again and again. 

 

  Perhaps if he were really lucky, you’d hurry off to the bedroom again to relive the night before. 

 

  But alas, it was all a fantasy. He was alone, fist pounding into the wall for letting you go before you could see how he’d turned over a new leaf. No more hookups for the hell of it and no more ‘playboy’ image. 

 

  Baekhyun wanted to talk about last night and what transpired before, but did you want to talk to him? There was a reason you left, after all. For all he knew, last night was simply long overdue relief from the sexual tension building up over the last little while or a test to his infamous reputation. 

 

  He didn’t want to cross any lines, so he decided it would be for the best if he gave you your space. 

  
  


  It was official. You believed you had become the very thing you vowed to never be; yet another one of Byun Baekhyun’s disposable girls. You swore he was avoiding you like the plague. There was no more of his flirting and nickname shtick you had become so accustomed to. Part of you, dare you say it, missed it?

  Everything was just so confusing, you didn’t know how to feel. It was bad enough being ignored on the daily, the last thing you needed was a headache from thinking about it too much. It was getting late anyways, you probably should head to bed. 

 

  You started getting undressed and finding new pyjamas to wear. An abrupt knock on your front door stopped you for a moment. Who the hell could it be at this hour? “Hold on, I’ll be there in just a sec!” You pulled on a change of panties before whoever it was behind the door knocked again.

 

  Whoever it was, they’d have to deal with you being half dressed. Baekhyun’s hoodie was folded on your dresser, so you decided that it’d have to do. It was like a short dress on you anyways. 

 

  Pulling it on, you ran to the door to answer it. Whoever it was on the other end pushed their way inside your apartment and shut it behind them. 

 

  “Baekhyun? What the fuck are you doing?” You asked. He didn’t answer, instead walking further into apartment. He stopped in your bedroom, looking out your bedroom window and closing your blinds. 

 

  You had changed again with the blinds open. And he was watching. 

 

  “I guess you forgot about your little strip tease, huh?” He muttered, turning to face you. “So I changed with my blinds open again. Big deal.” You said, wondering where the hell he was going with this. 

 

  “No. We haven’t talked since  _ that _ night. The thing that brought you into my life just happened while we aren’t speaking. Is it fate?”

 

  Fate? 

 

  You ran your fingers through your hair. “I don’t think so. Besides, what makes you think I wanna talk? Here’s a hint, most girls don’t like being ignored for weeks after you fuck them.” Maybe your words were a little harsh but you were frustrated. 

 

  “You’re the one who left before I woke up. Trust me (Y/N), things would’ve gone differently if it were up to me.” 

 

  “Oh really? Enlighten me then.”

 

  “I wanted to wake up and find you still there, for starters. I wanted to make you breakfast and kiss you on the countertop when you woke up. You wouldn’t have just been a one night stand, either. You know I’m not exactly the best with feelings and when I woke up with you gone, I thought you hated me. I thought you wanted space. I really like you, (Y/N).”

 

  Wait a second. 

 

  Byun Baekhyun, resident playboy and bonafide tool, had a crush on you? 

 

  Part of you felt inexplicably guilty for regretting what happened that night as much as you did. You only regretted it because you thought you were another one of his disposable girls. Now that you found out his true intention, you had an apology to make. 

 

  “Baek-” You started, still unsure of what you were actually gonna say to him. He cut you off with a kiss. It was nothing like the first one; this was sweet and passionate. 

 

  After a few minutes, he pulled away and just looked into your eyes. “I’m sorry if you felt like I just tossed you aside.”

 

  You apologized for everything. For the assumptions and for running off that morning. He kissed you again, just as sweet as before but with a little more lust behind it. The kiss was broken momentarily and Baekhyun muttered a few words against your lips. 

 

_  “C’mon kitten, purr for me.” _

 

  THE END


End file.
